Bocetos en el Tiempo
by GatsbyGab
Summary: Mariana, es una joven que va a viajar a Italia a vivir con su padre para estudiar lo que forma parte de su pasión desde pequeña: Dibujar. Pero las cosas van a ponerse interesantes cuando encuentre algo en la casa de su papá, que le cambiará su vida.


Capitulo 1 Reloj de arena

El viaje desde roma a florencia fue intenso. Cuando llegue, dormite en el taxi un par de minutos.  
Lo que pasa es que el viaje desde Buenos Aires hasta Roma fue aun mas pesado. No estoy acostumbrada a viajar en avion, y menos por tantas horas.  
Pero, necesitaba hacerlo. Desde que mi mamá no está, y no tengo demasiada solvencia para quedarme sola en una ciudad enorme como Buenos Aires, mi papá me invitó a vivir con él, en su casa, en Italia.  
\- Hola? Pa? Soy Mariana. Ya llegué!- le gritaba al eco del enorme recibidor de su casa, casi en el centro de la ciudad. Mi papá es arquitecto. Cabe aclarar que era uno de los mejores de su clase en la facultad. Se recibio con honores, y una empresa aqui en Italia lo contrato para que les diseñe y construya un edificio de departamento a las afueras de Roma. Quedaron tan encantados con el resultado, que le encargaron otra cosa, luego otra cosa, y gracias a que mi padre es muy atento con los tiempos, hace 9 años trabaja para ellos.  
-Hija! - se acerco con una gran sonrisa a recibirme - Lamento no poder haber ido a buscarte al aeropuerto. Estaba hablando con unos inversores sobre una obra, y no llegaba. Por eso mande a buscarte.  
\- No te preocupes, pa. Esta bien. - le dije un poco seca. Tenia la ilusion de que fuera a buscarme. Pero ilusiones son ilusiones.  
-Buenos dias señor!-saludó una señora alegremente a mi papá.- traigo estos papeles para que... Oh! hola!.  
-Mari, dejame presentarlas. Ella es Mora, mi asistente desde hace años. Mora, ella es mi hija, Mariana.  
-Mucho gusto señorita. Su padre no ha dejado de hablar de usted, desde que lo conozco. Me ha contado de su talento con el dibujo, y francamente no me parecio una sorpresa. Viene de familia no? -y solto una pequeña y suave carcajada. Me habia caido bien desde el primer momento. Pense en mi abuela materna cuando converse con ella, parecia una persona muy calida.  
-Es exactamente por eso que la traje a vivir conmigo, Mora. Viene a estudiar.

Esa misma tarde, despues de una suculenta comida, bastante típica de Italia, mi papá me acompañó al instituto. En el lugar vieron mis dibujos. No puedo decir que fue algo muy agradable, ya que esperan mucho de mi, al ser hija de un muy buen y creativo arquitecto... Y yo siento que jamas encaje en el perfil de creativa.

Ese instituto era de renombre. Su programa estaba inspirado en la forma de enseñar de varios maestros del renacimiento. Y el preingreso, era una carniceria. Miles de dibujantes de toda Italia y alrededores, peleaban por un puesto en ese lugar. Consistia en un supervisor que convocaba a un equipo de profesores del instituto y uno a uno fueron observando trabajos de los postulantes. Sometian a votación y en ese mismo momento decian si ingresaste o no al lugar. Y si no te elijen, a medio año podrias rendir un examen escrito, muy complicado, y si lo apruebas, entras.

\- Tolucci. Venga por favor.

Ahi estaba yo. Sola. En un pasillo lleno de personas que querian entrar a ese flamante instituto de artes aplicadas, esperando una respuesta. La ansiedad me carcomia las uñas.

Fue cuando mi papa salio de la sala.  
\- Hijita, entraste! No hizo falta para nada que rindieras el examen! - dijo mi padre saliendo de la oficina del supervisor.  
No te creo... - esto no me lo esperaba - e-es increible! - abrace a mi padre muy fuerte. Fue una sensacion muy bonita despues de tanto pesar... Y critica de parte de mucha gente, a la que hoy podria decirle que el dibujo en cierta forma esta marcando mi futuro.

Ya de noche en casa festejamos con una suculenta cena, mi padre y yo. Mora ya habia vuelto a su casa. Celebramos, nos reimos, fue algo muy grande que hace mucho no compartia con una padre.

\- Tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa, Mari.  
-Lo se. A la que nunca le hubiese gustado, seria a la prima Marga.  
\- Ja! Si, no me lo recuerdes. Ella siempre se retorcia de la envidia con tus dibujos. Bah, su madre tambien, siempre fue muy envidiosa de los logros de los demas.  
\- Si...  
\- Bueno. Mari, es hora de dormir. Yo mañana tengo un compromiso importante.  
\- Dale, yo voy a dormir tambien. Mañana quiero salir a conocer la ciudad, un poquito. Como para no perderme.  
\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana hija. Que descanses.- se despidio, dandome un beso en la frente.

Termine de juntar la mesa. Me sente a descansar en el sofa, y los ojos se me cerraron por completo.

Al dia siguiente, me desperte sola en la sala. Tal y como quede ayer. Me desperecé. Me rasque la cintura por debajo de la remera, y me dispuse a ir a cambiarme de ropa. La noche anterior me habia puesto mis pijamas de dragon ball z, que eran naranja, azul y negro, con el mismo logo de Goku en la espalda, y un abrigo negro, porque hacia bastante frio esa noche. Bostezaba mientras recorria la sala. Aun eran vacaciones, asi que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo qur quisiera, asi que mientras daba vueltas y hacia mi desayuno, preparaba mis cosas para dibujar.

Cuando escuche una puerta. Mi papá dijo que saldría temprano, y Mora seguramente habria ido con el, por ende no habia nadie en la casa. Pasee por la casa, buscando el origen del ruido, y nada. Revise todas las entradas, y nada.  
Me prepare. Apague el fuego de la leche, agarre el palo de amasar que habia sobre la mesada y lentamente avancé hacia la fuente del ruido.

Volvi a escuchar un portazo. Me parecio extraño. Generalmente cuando una persona entra a una casa a robar, entra sin hacer mucho ruido, y se va de la misma forma, salvo a que fuera una broma. O tal vez no sea nada.  
A medida que me iba acercando, oi otro portazo mas. Ahi me calme un poco. Quizas hayan dejado una puerta abierta y esta se este moviendo con el viento... Pero, hoy es un hermoso dia, y a pesar de que esta fresco, no hay viento...  
Rapidamente avance en un pasillo lleno de librerias, en la parte de atras de la casa de mi padre. Ese pasillo llevo a una habitación, llena de herramientas. Seguro era el taller de mi papá, donde daba forma a sus ideas, y cuando descubri una maqueta a medio hacer termine de confirmar. El taller era oscuro, o al menos las ventanas estaban tapadas, supongo para que no entrara polvo, tambien observe que las cosas estaban cubiertas de polvo, a diferencia de la casa entera que estaba impecable. Porque en una habitacion tapada entraria polvo?

Y fue cuando di con el origen del portazo.  
Era, efectivamente una puerta, tapada con una alfombra gruesa, que se abria con el viento, hacia tope con la alfombra; la cual estaba clavada al suelo de madera; y se cerraba estruendosamente.  
Estaba claro que el origen del viento estaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
Deje mi "arma" sobre la mesada del taller, junto a la maqueta sin terminar, desclave la alfombra del suelo, y la puerta se abrio, dejando entrar toda la luz que le faltaba a ese lugar. La puerta daba a un patio enorme, lleno de vida. Era hermoso.

\- Wow. No... No tenia idea de que mi papá tuviera espacio para un jardin... En medio de la ciudad... -me dije asombradisima.

Deje la puerta abierta. Me aventure a la calle, y ahi encontre mucha gente vestida de una forma rarisima. Vestidos largos, peinados de trenzas y esponjosos, muchas mujeres con un escote importante, y hombres de camisas extravagantes y calzas muy ajustadas.  
Ahi recorde la feria. Mora me habia dado un panfleto donde decian que iban a hacer una feria renacentista, con vestidos de epoca y demas cosas. Papa tenia una puerta que daba a la plaza? Bueno no tenia demasiada idea de la dimension de la casa, ya que no me habia puesto a recorrerla, ni tenia idea donde iba a ser la feria asi que no habia problema.

Sali a recorrer la calle. Al llegar a la esquina, note que la gente comenzo a mirarme de forma rara. Algunos se reian, otros se asombraban. Despues de cruzar la calle note la ausencia de autos, y la presencia de carruajes, o caballos: "Que grande esta feria!" me decía a mi misma mientras seguia avanzando en la vereda. Al rato comence a sentirme rara; totalmente desencajada; recorde mi remera de dragon ball, me avergonce de haber salido asi a la calle. Al doblar una esquina, un vagabundo me siguió para robarmela. Al escaparme de él, me perdí. Comence a desesperarme. No sabia donde ir, hasta que reconocí donde estaba. Era la calle del instituto, y pude ubicarme gracias a que en la esquina habia pintado el escudo de la ciudad, y que lo habian pintado en el renacimiento. La pintura se veia nueva... Y esto no era la feria medieval.  
Comence a deambular, escondiendo mi remera naranja vibrante con mi abrigo negro, para intentar pasar desapercibida. Como vuelvo a mi casa? Recorde el jardin, la calle transitada, y el callejon del vagabundo, conte las cuadras y trate de hacerme un recorrido hasta el escudo.

Divagando, me choque con alguien. Este alguien habia tirado sus cosas, y bastante enojado se puso a juntarlas. Me dio tiempo a esconderme.  
Luego me di cuenta donde estaba. Estaba en un taller. Habian cosas de bronce, como vasijas, esculturas, cuadros...

Habia recordado lo que un profesor de historia que habiamos tenido en la escuela nos contaba de su idolo, Leonardo Da Vinci y de todo su entorno. Nos habia hablado de su obra, y de la anécdota del angelito en el cuadro de su maestro. Nos conto que era hermoso y nos enseño imagenes de internet.  
Tengo que decir, que era muy bonita la imagen que habia visto. Pero verla en persona y en proceso, era otra cosa. Tenia un poder totalmente diferente, mucho mas intenso. Y esa intensidad, me impulso a acercarme a verlo. El cuadro estaba solo, estaban los pinceles y la paleta y al angel le faltaban unos brillos a la ropa.

\- Se te perdio algo? - crei haber entendido, en un italiano extraño, y voltee. Estaba frente a un muchacho alto, de cabello enrulado y largo, rasgos muy armoniosos y unos ojos, con una tonalidad gris que asustaba... Imponente y a la vez interesante. Tenia un overol de cuero manchado de los mismos colores del angel del cuadro.  
\- Eh... No, no. - balbucee. No sabia bien que decirle, porque mi italiano era bastante malo, y era lo mas cercano a entenderse que tenia en mi diccionario.  
\- Al maestro Verrochio, no le gusta que esten husmeando en su trabajo. Eres de otro taller?.  
\- No! No, no! - insistí. Aparentemente el joven vio mi desesperación.  
\- Entonces vete. Si te perdiste, te enseño como volver, ven.  
Me acompaño hasta la puerta y me indico como llegar a la plaza.  
\- Asi no te perderas. Bueno, debo volver.- se despidio y se perdió entre la gente del lugar.  
Yo me apresure a hacer lo mismo. Segui las indocaciones del joven, con lo poco qud le entendi, pero fue bastante claro, porque llegue a la plaza mas rapido. Recorde la puerta del jardin. Ahi encontre la puerta del taller.

Entre cerrando la puerta tras de mi. La volvi a tapar con la alfombra, pero no la clave al suelo. segura que iba a volver a abrirla muy pronto.


End file.
